User talk:Naishode
Questions Hello there again, do you still remember me? I want ask some questions.Can you tell me what means Kure in japanese,i looked transtlate, but that many variations i didnt exacly understand what that means,and about Saiga,Hes actualy never been leader of yami, I mean even before kuremisago war, I know in manga says he was member of yami but not leader?, and about Kenichi why always wear bandaid on his face?,thats not make sense,and little question about Senzui,hes actully was true leader,in yami,could that mean hes actully was strongest fighter in yami? because i see like Oganusuke,Hayto, they were leaders they own groups and strongest.And you from which country? i mean if you from Usa i know Kenichi was offcialy on tv, Do you know how big fan base there? and the same question if you from Japan. Thank you.(you know my english is not very good).Lombard775 (talk) 20:00, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Hello there! Nice to see you again. *Kure: That's difficult to say without context. If you tell me where it's from I can look it up. *Saiga: Unfortunately that is a bit difficult to answer as well. He is/was the leader of the OSNF who control Yami's unarmed division. He was also the original One Shadow and Senzui used the title later. I assume he held a leading position right from the beginning. However, it's not clear what happened in the years between Shizuha's death and the first time Saiga meets Kenichi. I can only guess, but I'd say he and Senzui are pretty evenly matched when it comes to strength. The guidebook isn't much of a help here, because it was published before Senzui was introduced, and Matsuena's staff could not spoil that plot point in the guide. *Kenichi's bandaid: Maybe he got used to it, because he gets injured quite often and the bandaid became his trademark feature.* *And I'm very sorry, but I can't answer you last question either, since I'm neither from the USA nor from Japan. We didn't get the manga or the anime and the fan base here probably consists of five people or so. :--Naishode (talk) 17:13, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Hello again.I want to ask, is it too hard put Kenichi to Kickstarter to make continie?, I belive anime has alot of fans arouond the world, do you know site that called myanimelist,so anime Kenichi has 130 000 member(fans),Its very huge fan base,I guess most people from north america, I think a lot people will donate.How can we convince developers studio to make it?Lombard775 (talk) 18:22, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :I seriously doubt that there is a way to convince the right owners to make another Kenichi anime right now. Maybe once there is an anniversary or if the author finishish his current story and picks up Kenichi once again. If one of Matsuena's work is going to be animated it's probably going to be Tokiwa Kitareri, but looking at the sales numbers this is rather unlikely as well. The only thing we can do is to hope for a miracle. --Naishode (talk) 21:55, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Portable template bullshit I know I have been inactive for a while but I plan on changing that within two months. But to get to the point I immediatly noticed that you changed my wonderful clear and concise templates over to those annoying portable templates, would you mind that we do not everything the wikia heads want (in order to get a tiny bit more exposure and use) and change the templates back to how they were since they fit the page and theme of this wikia better then their portable templates. PS: does the nice work button do anything useful? OnePieceNation (talk) 19:26, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :Personally I find the portable infoboxes a bit easier to edit than the wikitext ones, since the html-like markup is easier to understand - at least for me. You don't need to bother with inline styles and if-functions either. The code is also a bit shorter compared to the old boxes. Which means the boxes are indeed clear and concise. There are a few options that are harder to relize with portable boxes, but our wiki doesn't use any of them, as we are not a gaming wiki or a fandom that has to deal with different timelines and canons etc. The founder didn't have any complaints, either. Regarding the design: I suggested several themes in a blog post, but nobody answered. If you don't like the current design we can simply switch to one (or several) theme(s) that look like the old boxes. I think this is another plus for the PI's, because you don't have to edit every single template when you want to switch designs. Before the change we had several types of infoboxes in varying sizes and colors (yellow, pruple, blue/grey), some of them were left from the very beginnings of this wiki and had remained almost unchanged since their creation. These did look out of place when the main theme was changed to yellow. If someone wants to create a new infobox it will look exactly like the others and we won't have some colorfull mess anymore. So yes, I would mind changing it back, because I find PIs to be the better option for this wiki and I'm sure the change will pay off in the long run. However, if we were to hold a vote and the general consensus decides for the old boxes I would revert the changes. If that happens I would like to ask you to update all infoboxes, even the ones used only once or twice on pages that are barely ever requested, to the current theme and to keep them updated whenever the wiki changes something about its theme. The nice work button doesn't do anything besides telling the user that you liked their edit. See . There's another feature that might be implemented sometime soon - . I'm not sure whether they are going to let us disable this feature or not. --Naishode (talk) 19:58, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Shinpaku Hey! id love to know what the motto of the Shinpaku Alliance means ive always been confused about it "New white union" ?Squamo (talk) 12:18, December 3, 2016 (UTC)Squamo : Hello there. New White Union is a somewhat awkward and very literal translation of Shinpaku Rengō (新白連合) = Shinpaku Alliance. The first character in Niijima's name means "new" and the first one in Shirahama means "white". Instead of leavig Shinpaku untranslated, since it's a proper name, the author/publisher decided to use a direct translation as the alliance's English name. Rengō means union or alliance. The manga sometimes features some strange Engrish, e.g. Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi gets translated as The strongest in history but he is the disciple. Maybe Niijima hired Takeda as their J->E translator. --Naishode (talk) 14:55, December 3, 2016 (UTC) 'A Question' Hey. There's something I'd like to ask you. Preferably in private.Jinetsukenjin (talk) 22:11, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :Hello, I still have my HSDKfans account (haven't logged in there in ages), you could pm me there. Or do you prefer an email? --Naishode (talk) 08:02, December 20, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. I just managed to log in there after awhile. It's nothing to serious, but it seems better off private. Jinetsukenjin (talk) 18:01, December 20, 2016 (UTC)